Almost Content
by Mrs.WaltStone
Summary: Britain, New York, monster's, hot ex's, fiance's, kickass and petite friends. All of these things are an important part of Sam's life. Follow her this thrilling love story. Sorry suck at summaries. Please read! First fanfic! Rated T because of swearing and maybe sexual scenes.


**Hey guys! This is MrsWaltStone and it's my very first fanfic. I hope you like it!**

I took a deep breath and stared at the gate ahead of me. I gripped the papers in my hand butterflies flying in my stomach. Wondering if I had gone insane. I took another breath and rang the doorbell to the mansion. Immediately someone, obviously a servant, had answered the door.

"Can I help you?" the servant asked.

"Um, yes I'm here to see Mr. Branson" I replied. He looked at me strangely as if I was some sort of disease.

"Mr. Branson isn't available right now but if you could leave your name-"

"Oh please! It's very important! He's part of my mothers will!" I said desperately. Although I don't know why, he broke my heart many years ago.

"Very well, if you'll follow me madam" he said. I followed him into the great house and was breathless. It was so beautiful. The paintings and tapestries were beautiful. And dint get me started on the architecture. Annabeth should come here We came to a stop at a great oak wood door jerking me out of my thoughts. He opened the door and said,

"A visitors or you Mr. Branson" I stepped inside to see everyone wearing black. Oh gods what did I walk into. Tom was easily surprised as was everyone else.

"Samantha, never thought I'd see you again" Tom said nervously.

"No." I replied, "No, I dare say you didn't." I replied coldly. We stared at each other for a moment before I broke the silence.

" I'm sorry how rude of me." I said. "I'm Samantha Brownstone. Tom's sister in law" I forced a smile. It was all so awkward.

"Samantha how delighted to see you again!" Matthew said. He walked up and hugged me. I laughed.

"Its nice to see you too Matthew" I replied. At least I knew someone nice in the family.

"Do I take you know each other?" a woman asked with a thick a British accent.

"Um yes. I was Lavainia's best friend. I was there when her father died." I replied. "And you are?" I asked.

"Mary Crawley, Matthew's wife" she spat at me with fire in her eyes. I hope I haven't given her the wrong impression. Everything was silent for a moment until they asked me sit down and made introductions.

"How's Lizzie?" Tom finally asked.

"Why should you care? Your the reason she doesn't talk to you" I said with ice in my eyes. He was a silent for a moment.

"And their son? What's his name? Um..."

"Tommy. Named after you. Although it was stupid. And you don't even keep in touch" I said crossing my arms and standing up.

"I sent you that letter though. Didn't I?" he said. Wrong choice of words.

"Oh you mean the letter that broke my heart? Yeah that was great!" I said my voice rising. Matthew took a step forward but I kept talking, "Your sister still hates you. She burned a hole in the family tree in the house." He raised an eyebrow. "I introduced her to Harry Potter." I explained. Finally Matthew spoke,

"Why don't take this conversation elsewhere. We all used to get along so well!" Matthew said. I fingered the purple ring on my left hand thumb.

"You knew each other before?" Mary asked. Oops. That wasn't supposed to happen. Allow me to explain. I'm a demigod. And so are Tom and Matthew. We met at Camp Half-Blood. I'm not your usual typical demigod. My father is Poseidon but my great great great great grandmother was a child of Aphrodite. This also happened to my friend Maddi. She's a daughter if Hades but her great grandfather was a son of Zeus. And our best friend Tulip McGreen, she's not really special, she's just a daughter of Demeter. But we love her anyway. She's our little petite friend. Anyway back to the present. "Yes we do... We met at a summer camp" I said. Please don't ask more questions, I prayed.

"And this camp was called..." Mary asked trailing off.

"Not important" I said, rushing my words out.

"Right" Matthew said. His eyes looked down to my hands, "Sam what are the papers in your hands?" I looked down at the papers in my hand widening if I could show them. "There my mothers will" I said quietly. I looked at Tom. "She left you some stuff before..."

"May I see it?" Tom asked. I reluctantly gave him the papers. As he studied them his brows creased. "Is this all?" he asked, "There is no mention of your name" he said.

"I told you it was before" I said coldly. Everything was silent for a moment until Mary came over. She looked at the paper as well. As she looked, I studied her face. She had long brown hair and warm amber eyes. I heard a crash and snapped my wad in that direction. Stumbling into the room was fiancé Nico DiAngelo in his black clothes and emo personality. His eyes scanned the room until he found mine. He took a step forward and said, "Sure leave me to deal with the hellhound." I rolled my eyes.

"Your alive aren't you" then I realized what we just said. Our eyes widened in sink and I snapped my fingers in Mary's face the way Thalia thought me too bend the mist.

"You will pretend that he said he saw a cute poodle outside" I calmly said.

"Cute poodle" she repeated. I sighed in relief.

"Why don't we continue this later." I said smiling. I tossed them each a coin and said, "I'll tell you when." Then I took Nico's arm a d walked out of the room.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Weird" I replied and we walked out together to the car.

Tom'a P.O.V.

I watched Sam walk out of the room with a emo goth weirdo. As I watched them I asked, "You think their..." I trialled off.

"Engagement ring in her left hand." he said. Then he looked at me, "IRS been two years, get over it" he said slapping my chest.

"I did remember" I replied.

"No you didn't" he said. He looked at me and smiled. We turned around to see a cross looking Mary. " Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" she said crossly.

I turned to Matthew and said, "Do you know how to do that mist thing?" I asked. He shook his head. We both looked at each other and tried to run our of the room but Mary caught our shirt collars. She dragged us towards the couch. After she let go she said, "Sit and explain" We both looked at each other and sighed, at plopped down in the couch and started to explain.

**That's Chapter 1! Hope you like it!**


End file.
